


Chameleon

by w3llthatdidntwork



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, Canon Compliant, Cover identities, F/F, Oneshot, shoot being shoot, shootweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: Root has a wide variety of different cover identities and Shaw tries to figure out what she thinks of them.





	Chameleon

It was sunrise and Shaw pressed a warm cup of coffee to her lips. The New York streets were bustling with people just getting into work. Shaw’s didn’t envy them, her last twenty four hours had been eventful and she was grateful for her short break. Fusco had taken a perpetrator away in handcuffs just four hours ago and the adrenaline from the night hadn’t worn off yet. She couldn’t sleep so she decided to take a walk.

 

Walking by a glass shop front, she stopped in her tracks. Shaw had to blink a few times to make sure her sleepless night wasn't playing tricks on her mind. She had to do a double take at the employee who was standing near the window.

 

"Root?" She mouthed wordlessly as she spotted a woman through the bakery window. The woman was tall, slender, and blonde, wearing a t-shirt and a dark navy apron. Root hadn’t called her to let her know she was back in New York. It had been weeks but Shaw would be lying if she had said that she didn’t think of her. Good thing nobody asked.

 

Shaw tossed her halfway full cup of coffee in the trash and walked in the store. The building smelled like fresh cookies and cakes causing her stomach to rumble. She hadn’t had breakfast yet.

 

"I'll be right with you," the woman from the window said as she noticed Shaw walk in the door. She had stopped cleaning the tables and she gave Shaw an uncoordinated wink as she walked by to the registers.

 

There was no doubt in Shaw's mind that the woman was Root. Shaw had seen that short blonde wig before in some of Root's previous cover identities and she wondered what kind of mission The Machine had Root on this time.

 

"When did you get back to New York?" Shaw walked up to the main counter and asked bluntly. She squinted at Root's name tag and finished with the name she read on the badge, "Caitlin."

 

"Yesterday morning," Root said cheerfully. The fact that it was the ass crack of dawn didn’t seem to phase her.

 

"She doesn't give you a break, does she?" Shaw replied, referring to The Machine.

 

"You know, as well as I do that the work never ends," Root said vaguely. She seemed to be the only one working at the shop but she seemed to be watching what she was saying.

 

Shaw got the hint, she cleared her throat and glanced at the glass display of treats. "I'll take a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee."

 

"Good choice." Root winked again. "Charles made it this morning before his  _ accident _ ."

 

Shaw didn't know who Charles was but she figured that Root had something to do with his "accident."

 

“That's unfortunate, I’m guessing you’re the only one running the store?” Shaw raised her eyebrow, she wanted to get a little more information if Root would let her.

 

“It won’t be just me for long, waiting for the boss man to get in.” Root shrugged and punched in Shaw’s order on the register. “Name on the order?”

 

“Sameen,” Shaw said and then paused for a second, “Do you need any company?” Shaw asked, everytime Root assumed a new identity it meant that something interesting was about to go down later on. As long as another number didn’t come up, she had nothing to do for the day besides sleep but she was always used to putting that off.

 

“Not today, Sameen.” Root took the money that Shaw had held up to her and handed Shaw back a receipt. The door chimed behind Shaw and another customer walked in the door. Giving Root one last look, Shaw sat down at a table as the second customer placed their order.

 

Shaw wondered what kind of mission The Machine had Root on. This place didn’t seem like the kind of place that would harbor anyone that would threaten national security. She was a little disappointed that Root hadn’t invited Shaw on a mission in months. It was fine working numbers with Harold and John but something about working exclusively with Root and The Machine was a little more fun. 

 

Several minutes passed as Shaw waited. Watching Root work behind the counter, she seemed at ease with this identity. She always seemed at ease with all of her identities. If Shaw was in her place, she’d feel extremely uncomfortable. When Cole and her were working these missions they went about it in more of a military fashion. Shaw preferred it that way but she guessed this way worked for Root.

 

“For Sameen,” Root walked up to Shaw’s table to deliver the food personally despite the fact that another set of customers had walked in the door. Root placed the muffin and coffee on the table in a to go cup and bag and ran her hand up Shaw’s arm. 

 

“I would get out of here in the next ten minutes if I were you,” she whispered in Shaw’s ear.

 

“Sure you don’t need any help?” Shaw asked again, she was extremely curious about what was about to happen in ten minutes.

 

“I won’t be needing a hammer today,” Root said vaguely again before she walked away from Shaw’s table and went back to the registers. 

 

Getting the hint, Shaw took her coffee and her to go bag and walked out the door. Lifting her coffee mug to the sunlight, she read her name “Sameen” with little hearts surrounding it on her cup. Rolling her eyes, Shaw took a sip of her coffee. It was prepared just the way she liked it.

 

“Hey, you’re crowding the door,” a man in an apron and T-shirt just like Root’s came into focus. Rudely, he waited for Shaw to step aside. 

 

He must be the boss that Root was waiting for. Shaw looked at him blankly and stepped aside as he passed her and into the building. Whatever Root was planning, Shaw hoped that that guy would get his teeth knocked out. He seemed like an ass.

 

>>>

 

Something warm pressed against Shaw’s back as she was lying in bed. Despite all of the coffee she had early that morning she had successfully fallen asleep within minutes of hitting the pillow. She ignored the feeling and let the last images of her dream flow through her mind. Without giving it a second thought, she knew who had crawled into bed with her.

 

“Hey, sweetie, did you miss me?” Root’s voice echoed in her ear. She smelled like fresh cakes and pastries from the bakery. Shaw didn’t budge, she didn’t sense any danger despite that Root had broken into her apartment just to crawl into her bed. This had been a common occurance until Root seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth.

 

“No.” Shaw murmured, she wasn’t going to admit to her that she thought about this very moment since Root went M.I.A. Root hadn’t called in awhile or shown up at her doorstep and Shaw had secretly wondered if something went sideways on one of her missions alone.

 

“I think you’re lying.” Root pushed Shaw’s ponytail away from her neck.

 

“How do you know that? Did you’re robot overlord whisper that in your ear?” Shaw felt Root’s hands slide across her body.

 

“No, I’d like to believe that,” Root replied and kissed Shaw’s neck, biting gently.

 

“Oh, so you think you’re special?” Shaw let Root continue and changed the subject, “You’re leaving marks.” Shaw stated, feeling the slight sting of Root’s kiss. She wasn’t comfortable talking about what they meant to each other but this moment was nice and maybe what Shaw was feeling was that she just missed the sex. She didn’t really know.

 

“Maybe,” Root said and trailed off as she continued to kiss down Shaw’s neck and down to her shoulder. She pulled the tank top strap down Shaw’s arm and bit hard, causing Shaw to gasp. “You going to wear this when you report in for the next number?” Root stopped.

 

“Did you leave marks?” Shaw asked this time.

 

“Yes,” Root smiled against Shaw’s shoulder.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Shaw turned around to face Root and smiled back. Root’s smile in these moments became infectious despite the very low volume of Shaw’s emotions. When they were alone, these moments were the very few times Shaw didn’t feel angry. It was something else Shaw couldn't put her finger on. The feeling was quiet but it was there.

 

“I know.” Root said simply. 

 

Root was wearing the same t-shirt and wig from the bakery. Shaw wondered why Root hadn’t bothered to change before she came to her apartment. Was she really that desperate to crawl into bed with her? Root pushed Shaw onto her back and straddled Shaw’s hips between her legs. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor.

 

“Take off the wig,” Shaw said as she ran her hand up Root’s stomach.

 

“You don’t want Caitlin?” Root asked and tilted her head to the side. She was waiting for Shaw’s answer.

 

“No,” Shaw replied, slowly moving her hand up Root’s torso.

 

The response made Root smile and she took Shaw’s hand in her own, stopping her from moving it any further. “Who do you want?” Root asked.

 

“You.” Shaw replied, getting somewhat frustrated at Root stopping her.

 

“I’ll repeat that again.” Root leaned down over Shaw and whispered in her ear.

 

“Who do you want?” Root pinned Shaw’s hand over her head. She reached for her other hand and grabbed Shaw’s wrist.

 

“Root.” Shaw said, allowing Root to pin both hands over her head. She watched as Root smiled over her, adding pressure to her wrists. God, she missed this. She had never met anyone else quite like Root. 

 

“That’s the right answer.” Root leaned down and kissed Shaw, hard and deep.

 

>>>

 

Shaw woke up again, this time to the sound of footsteps walking across her apartment. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked across the studio apartment. Root was zipping up the back of a dress just a few feet away from Shaw.

 

“Good, you’re awake. Can you help me with this?” Root pointed to the back of her dress. She couldn’t get the zipper all the way up on her own.

 

“Come here.” Shaw said and sat up in bed. She was surprised Root was up and moving so soon. Slowly, Shaw zipped up Root’s dress and Root stepped away again and walked to her suitcase. Admiring her from the bed, Shaw pulled on her sports bra and boyshorts. This was really just a quick visit for Root, Shaw thought.

 

“Sorry, Sameen, can’t stay for long.” Root pulled out a red wig and shook it gently to get the hair in place.

 

“The Machine has you working overtime?” Shaw asked. She wouldn’t mind if Root asked her on a mission. 

 

“Yeah.” Root pulled out a comb from her suitcase.

 

“Let me know if you need a hammer.” Shaw said and watched Root leave to the bathroom to place her wig on in a mirror. She hadn’t said anything back so Shaw figured that was a “no” on getting to accompany Root.

 

Fifteen minutes later Root walked out with the wig in place and with fresh makeup on her face. She no longer looked like the Root that Shaw knew. It was strange seeing Root like this sometimes. It was almost like her whole demeanor changed too. This was how Root tricked Finch and Reese so long ago. She was a chameleon. It was almost unsettling to see Root as someone else. 

 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Sameen?” Root tested out in a French accent.

 

“Depends, the wig isn’t doing it for me.” Shaw said. “Are you supposed to be French Mary Poppins again?” 

 

“No, I retired her. I’m French, Anna Wintour.” Root dropped the accent in favor of her usual voice.

 

“Aren't you a little young for that?” Shaw replied.

 

“An aspiring Anna Wintour.” Root smiled. 

 

“Huh, so I’m guessing an aspiring Anna Wintour doesn’t like shootouts?” Shaw asked. It sounded like a very boring cover to her. Something that involved a lot of sucking up to socialites in high places. It was a mission that Shaw wouldn’t want any part in and she knew Root knew that too. 

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Root smiled and walked over to Shaw, placing her thumb on her chin, she tilted up Shaw’s face until Shaw made eye contact. Root then kissed her, parting her lips and allowing Shaw’s tongue in.

 

Once they parted, Shaw fixed a loose strand of Root’s hair. “Your wig looks like it’s fresh off the set of  _ Clarissa Explains It All _ . I’m still not digging it.” 

 

“Noted,” Root said with a slight laugh as she let Shaw fix her hair. When Shaw was done, she walked back to the other side of the room to zip up her suitcase. 

 

Unfortunately, this looked like just a quick stop for Root. Shaw wondered when would be the next time she would get to see her. It seemed like Root only popped up at her own convenience or when the fate of the world was about to go to shit. Not that it bothered Shaw or anything.

 

“There are some keys on the kitchen counter. Take one.” Shaw got up from the bed and picked up her tank top from the ground. 

 

“Sameen, are you sure.” Root had frozen in place, curiously, she tilted her head to the side as she watched Shaw.

 

“I’m sure. You keep on breaking my lock and I have to go down to the hardware store again,” Shaw pulled her pants on next. “I’m getting tired of that. The employees at Lowes already know my name.”

 

A huge grin spread across Root’s face and Shaw almost regretted saying anything. It almost seemed like Root had an extra skip in her step as she took a key from the keychain on the kitchen counter. 

 

“Thank you, Sameen.” Root opened the door to Shaw’s apartment, pulling her suitcase behind her. She turned around and gave Shaw one last uncoordinated wink before closing the door behind her.

 

Root seemed to have left as fast as she arrived. It had only been a quick encounter and then Root was gone again. Shaw wasn’t lying when she said she was tired of having to replace her lock. It didn’t have anything to do with wanting Root to stop drifting in and out of her life and wanting her to stay. Nope. 

 

Sighing, Shaw took out her phone and looked through her missed calls. Two of them were from Harold and she quickly dialed him back. New York never sleeps. John was in some desperate need of back-up. It looked like Shaw would have to stop by the hardware store some other time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank HufflepuffLovesPizza for the beta and continued ecouragment! Thank you :)


End file.
